marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miguel O'Hara (Earth-TRN588)
Blue Symbiote, Downtown Piece of Trash, Extra Spider-Man, Future-Man, Future Spider-Man, Future Spidey, Interloper, Michael "Mike" O'Mara, Miggy O'Hara, Other Spider-Man, S-Man, Spider-Clone, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Man of the Future, Spider-Man-Something-Something, Spidey, Spidey 2099, The Spider, The Spider-Man of Tomorrow | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Lyla; formerly , , , ; formerly | Relatives = Ty Stone (grandfather, deceased); Conchata O'Hara (mother); Conchata O'Hara (alternate reality mother, deceased); Tyler Stone (father); Tyler Stone (alternate reality father, deceased); George O'Hara (step-father; deceased); Gabriel O'Hara (half-brother); Kron Stone (half-brother); Gabri O'Hara (son); Miguel Stone (alternate reality counterpart) | Universe = Earth-TRN588 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Earth-23291) | BaseOfOperations = Nueva York, United States of America, Earth, 2100 A.D.; formerly Parker Industries, Midtown Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America, Prime Earth; formerly Nueva York, 2099 A.D.; Sims Tower, Times Square, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-3145; Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-13; | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (briefly dyed blue) | UnusualFeatures = Claws, fangs | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, vigilante; former assistant, geneticist | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Peter David | First = Age of Ultron #10 | Quotation = That'd be me. The Spider-Man of Tomorrow, here to save today... | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 17 | HistoryText = Preface The Miguel O'Hara of Earth-TRN588 is similar to his Earth-928 counterpart. Many events in the life of Miguel O'Hara of Earth-928 are the same or similar to that of his Earth-TRN588 counterpart. Superior Altercations After some glitches in the Timestream, the events in year 2099 changed under unspecified circumstances, altering everything that happened after . Many events similar to what happened still occurred however, such as Miguel meeting certain characters, including the Heroic Age's Spider-Man. Miguel's future Nueva York was later plagued with numerous time distortions due to Wolverine accidentally breaking the space-time continuum. . Realizing how dire the situation is, he headed to the lair of his enemy, the Alchemax corporation. There he discovered that the distortions were originating from the past, in the Heroic Age, and somehow causing Tyler Stone to fade from existence. Realizing that if his biological father never existed, neither would he, so Miguel, as Spider-Man agreed to be sent back to the present day by Alchemax to help reverse the damage done. However, he ended up finding trouble when he ran into Spider-Man, who unknown to Miguel was really Doctor Octopus in Peter's body. . After their skirmish, they teamed-up to prevent all of time from being destroyed. During this, Miguel was on the brink of killing his grandfather Tiberius "Ty" Stone to rewrite all of the history for 2099, but stopped when he realized that killing Tiberius would destroy the entire future New York. He also realized that Tyler Stone had destroyed the time portal, stranding Miguel in the past and ushering in the beginning of a modern day Alchemax. So this inspires Miguel to masquerade as Michael O'Mara, Ty's new assistant. ]] Goblin Nation Miguel later helped Spider-Man fight the Goblin King's army. However, they were both captured by robots built by J. Jonah Jameson, which were quickly hijacked and controlled by the Goblin King, to Miguel's shock. When the Goblin King offered a path out for Otto to find Anna, at the cost of leaving Miguel behind to face the Spider-Slayers alone, Otto took the bait and fled, leaving Miguel stranded and cursing at him for being an impostor, saying that Spider-Man would never abandon his comrades. The Spider-Slayers then close in on him. Miguel managed to defeat his opponents, before teaming up with the real Spider-Man and finds out it was Doctor Octopus in Spider-Man's body all along before Peter's mind return to his body. He got out the remaining Alchemax employees to safety while Spider-Man went to battle the Goblin King. After Osborn's defeat and subsequent escape, Miguel bid Peter farewell. Undercover in Alchemax He continued working undercover in present-day Alchemax and moved to his would-be neighborhood, operating as a vigilante there. While discusing with Stone about the sell of the Goblin Slayers to the Trans-Sabal dictatorship, they were interrupted by an agent of T.O.T.E.M., who had come to erase Miguel from the times-stream. Stone entered his safe room and told him there was only room for one, leaving him behind. He changed to Spider-Man and they take the battle over the building. Escaping to the office of Liz Allan, Alchemax's current CEO. The agent recognized her and told Miguel that one of the main reasons he had to be erased from that time and space was because of his future interaction with her. He told Spider-Man that if he let him erase her, he will leave him alone. He pretended to agree and get out of the agent's way, but before he erased her, he make his weapon backfire and it destroyed the agent before leaving. After his leave Liz Allan realizes that Spider-man 2099 most likely works for Alchemax and begins searching for him. After attempting to patch things up with his janitor who seems to have taken a dislike to him whom Miguel recognizes as a girl he had saved from a mugging whose name he discovers is Tempest, Miguel is confronted by Liz Allan at his apartment who after doing some research has discovered that Miguel's alias is a fraud. She accuses him of being Spider-Man and to throw her off Miguel uses his holographic suit to produce a futuristic looking costume and explains that he is from the future and Stone's grandson and that he is here to help him achieve his full potential which manages to throw Liz away from believing he is Spider-Man. The two have a brief conversation which ends with Liz kissing him before leaving. Tempest then reappears and explains to Miguel that she has leukemia and thanks him for the flowers he brought earlier before leaving. Under Liz's orders Miguel accompany's Tiberius Stone to Transabal in order to facilitate the sale of Spider-Slayers. Upon arriving they are attacked and Tiberius is captured by the rebels opposing the current regime. Miguel now in his 2099 suit races to find Stone knowing that if the rebels kill him he will fade from existence. Miguel eventually finds the rebel hideout but before he can save Tiberius the Scorpion who was apparently working as Alchemax's security attacks and threatens to kill everyone unless they release Tiberius. When they refuse Miguel steps in and he and Scorpion have a brief fight that ends when the Scorpion reveals that all the Spider-Slayers are active and converging on Miguel due to him being Spider-Man. Spider-Man and Scorpion briefly clash until Miguel is forced to give hm the slip due to the army of Spider-Slayers. The Scorpion enraged by his disappearance sets the Spider-Slayers on surrounding civilians. Miguel uses Lyla to coat Scorpion in a hologram of Spider-Man causing the Spider-Slayers to turn on him. Meanwhile Tiberius escapes when the building he is being held in collapses. His life is also saved by the woman who captured him at the expense of her own. Miguel and Tiberius head to the original buyer of the Spider-Slayers where Tiberius reveals he no longer wishes to sell them due to the man potentially using them on his own people. Miguel and Tiberius then enter a vehicle where Stone introduces Miguel to Mac Gargan. Spider-Verse After engaging the Scorpion, Miguel began suffering visions of other alternate reality versions of himself being slain. Miguel initially dismissed them until he witnessed a third version of himself being killed by Morlun. Despite Miguel only being a few feet away, Morlun retreated and Miguel realized that the Inheritor was afraid of Earth-616, resolving to ask Peter Parker as to why. Miguel subsequently met with Spider-Man and Silk, after they confronted the Looter who had stolen equipment from Spider Island II, as part of Spider-UK's Spider-Army, which had been formed to confront the threat of the Inheritors, Morlun and his family. With Spider-Man and Silk joining the Spider-Army, they retreated to their safe zone, Earth-13. On Earth-13, Miguel was chosen to be apart of Spider-Man's away team which travelled to the Year 2099, and Peter was surprised to see the Spider-Man (Otto Octavius) leading this group of Spider-Men. The arrival of so many Spider-Men at the same time caused Octavius' cloak that was protecting his army from the Inheritors to be ineffective, so they would soon be found by the Inheritors. Daemos appeared through a portal, and engaged the Spider-Armies in combat, but he was ultimately defeated. With the arrival of more Inheritors, including the supposedly deceased Daemos, it was deduced the Inheritors used cloned bodies to prolog their lives. As the Spider-Armies scattered away, Miguel, a Six-Armed Spider-Man and Lady Spider fled with the body of the deceased Daemos in order to study it. Miguel and Lady Spider hid in Alchemax, where they dissected the corpse. When they returned to Earth-13, unaware it had been abandoned as the safe zone because it had been attacked by Inheritors, Lady Spider and Spider-Man 2099 later stumbled upon the remains of Leopardon, which were recovered, rebuilt, and augmented nuclear material. With the Leopardon ready for battle, Spider-Man 2099 and Lady Spider heeded the call to help the Spider-Army in their last stand against the Inheritors. Once the Inheritors were defeated and neutralized, the members of the Spider-Army returned to their respective universes, and Miguel used this opportunity to return to his time in the year 2099 once and for all. Imperfect 2099 However, Miguel didn't return to his timeline but ended up in a world devastated by Alchemax and ruled by the Maestro, who mistook Miguel for the original Spider-Man. The Maestro beat Miguel into submission, and then placed him in a cell with Strange 2099. He later devises a plan with Strange to escape and successfully does so using Doctor Doom's Time Platform, returning to Earth-616. All-New, All-Different Many months into the future, it is revealed that Miguel grew tired of the hero life after an attempt to stop a bank robber lead to nearly killing the man when he killed a young girl in a drug-crazed shooting spree. Convinced by the cops to stand down and let them take him, Miguel disappeared from the scene and was confronted by Peter, who told him of his desire to quit. Instead of convincing him to keep at it, Peter instead offered him a position at Parker Industries. After accepting the job offer, he later has a run-in with Roberta Mendez, who was secretly Captain America. He then has a date with Tempest in the restaurant, Bijoux Restaurant & Tapas Bar, and as she was revealing that she was pregnant, suddenly a car slammed through the window, seemingly killing her. While investigating a robot that was there at the incident, Miguel's assistant Raul reveals that it was designed by Dr. Alexi Cronos, who was once one of Doctor Doom's teachers, prompting Miguel to confront him using a new costume designed by Peter. Later on, he tried to infiltrate Cronos' base, but soon is caught by Dr. Cronos himself. Miguel and Dr. Cronos battled each other throughout the streets of New York, until Miguel used a diversion using a hologram and defeated him. Miguel interrogates him, threatening to kill him, and finds out that the organization that he works for is called Fist, before Cronos dies from his injuries. After telling Raul to investigate the organization Fist, Lyla reported that Roberta had entered his private lab while she was fighting a warrior from 2099 named Qweeg, which shocked Miguel since he programmed his security pad to him, but Lyla corrected him saying that he programmed it to be keyed to someone from his time and apparently Roberta is from 2099. As Miguel exited from the elevator, he activated his costume and attacked Kweeg, but is knocked back and Kweeg escaped, leading to Miguel and Roberta to team-up to bring him back inside the portal. They eventually confront him in the streets of New York, initially defeating him, but Kweeg manages to escape them through a distraction by the organization Fist and is recruited by them. | Personality = | Powers = Those of Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928) }} | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Miguel O'Hara of Earth-982 along with: * Computer Skills: He was able to hack the computers of Doctor Doom, Iron Man, Mister Fantastic, and Sam Beckett. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Spider-Man 2099's Suit Spider-Man 2099's New Suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Miguel's DNA is 50% spider. | Trivia = * While Miguel was trapped in 2014, his apartment number was 2099. * Miguel was a fan of lucha libre and the only reason he didn't compete was because he felt his powers gave him an advantage. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Dyed Hair Category:Blue Hair Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:O'Hara Family Category:Stone Family Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Shared Identities Category:Atheist Characters Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Pain Suppression Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Regeneration Category:Night Vision Category:Organic Webbing Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Heroic Age Characters (Marvel 2099) Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Inventors Category:Engineers